


Midday Heat

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Marie is trying to work. Eldarion has other plans.
Relationships: Eldarion/Marie Curie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Midday Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



> Happy birthday Flammen! I had solid inspiration for this one, and I hope you enjoy.

The lab is dusty in the summer heat, every surface giving off the kind of dry warmth that Marie associates with the desert more than with Prague. But on a summer day like this, when the students are long gone and she finally has space and time to actually get some work done, Prague can be vibrating in the still, hot air. It’s like nobody can even draw breath properly, even in the university above the city. All this, of course, only contributes to Marie’s rising irritation with the other person present in the lab.

Well. Irritation is perhaps not the exact word for it. Eldarion is humming quietly, occasionally fanning herself with the report she’s reading. Tiny beads of sweat are pearling on her neck as she sits reading by the extra desk. Marie isn’t quite sure where the extra desk even came from, but suddenly it was there. Just like Eldarion. Infuriating.

Every time she fans herself, the slight waft of air brings the smell of her over to Marie. It’s vaguely herbal, like sage and something else, but most of all it’s the smell of warm skin, of fresh sweat, of woman. Every time she fans herself, Marie loses her train of thought, and gradually, her will to work. 

The next time she turns, Eldarion has opened the top button on her shirt. Marie can feel the blush starting to creep up her chest. Does she know what she’s doing? She is making a concentrated effort to get back to work, and for a while, it’s effectives. She remains at her blackboard, writing equations and considering their implications, until she is interrupted by the creaking of a chair. She turns, in time to see Eldarion stretching her arms up, her back swaying as she loosens her muscles. And then she undoes another button. 

Marie is suddenly aware she has stopped breathing and takes care to let her lungs empty slowly. She is getting increasingly certain that Eldarion knows exactly what she’s doing. Just … one more button, to make sure. 

The room is so still. The heat of the day is vibrating from the walls, lending an unreal, shimmering quality to Marie’s senses. The dust motes are dancing in a thin sliver of light entering through the partially drawn curtains. Everything seems to be holding its breath as Eldarion moves her hand oh-so-slowly to the next button. There is the brief glint of her clear eyes darting towards Marie, before her lashes lower and her mouth curves in the faintest of smirks. 

Oh that absolutely tears it. Marie moves, faster and smoother than she thought herself capable. Hands on Eldarion’s sides, lips on her neck, body pushing her forward against the desk. The tiny gasp Eldarion makes is the most amazing thing she’s ever heard. 

“Insufferable elf”, Marie mutters against her lovely, pointed ear, before biting gently down on the cartilage. Eldarion laughs, breathily, before rising from her seated position. She’s keeping her stance wide to compensate for their height difference. As if it wasn’t glaringly obvious what she wants already.  
Marie slides her hands up over Eldarion’s sides to the shirt’s opening. Eldarion might seem calm and collected, but the heaving expansion of her lungs and her rapidly beating heart tells another story. Marie smirks, unseen, and rips the shirt open with a swift tug. Somewhere, in the corner, a button pings against the wall and rolls into a gap in the floorboards, never to be seen again. Marie slides her hands softly over Eldarion’s breasts, caressing, stroking … and suddenly pinching both nipples, hard, just the way she likes. Her entire body shudders and her head falls back, leaning on Marie’s shoulder. As lovely as this is though, Marie is on a mission. She fumbles a bit with Eldarion’s long skirt, but luckily she seems preoccupied enough that Marie can maintain the fiction of being smooth and in control. One hand holding the skirt up, she slides the other slowly over the soft curve of her belly, combing through the curly hair, parting her slit carefully. With two fingers she dips into the slick wetness before sliding upwards, one finger on either side of her clit. It doesn’t take long to jerk her off this way, and Eldarion is shivering in her arms, moaning loud enough to make the professor working next door entirely aware of what’s going on. Marie doesn’t care. 

She lets go of the skirt, keeping her arm wrapped around Eldarion’s waist for support. She’s still standing, but she does seem a bit weak at the knees. Eldarion is smiling dazedly. Making sure she has her attention, Marie brings her wet fingers to her mouth, licking them off carefully.

She carefully lowers Eldarion back into her seat, then straightens and pats her hair back into place before stepping back over to her blackboard. At Eldarion’s indignant huff, she turns slightly and smirks at the sight. The normally poised and perfect elf is slumped against the desk, eyes heavy lidded and lips swollen, hair an absolute mess, shirt gaping open. She’s sure the revenge will be sweet.


End file.
